twmfandomcom-20200215-history
Floorplans - Lord Summerisle's castle
Lord Summerisle's castle (Lochinch Castle) Lord Summerisle's dining room (Culzean Castle) We first see the interior as Broom shows Howie in via an entrance hall. Both enter from our left. As they go up a small set of stairs, we see a doorway and beyond that, two large flags crisscrossed above a door on the facing wall. It looks like pool cues to the left of that door. There are also two crossed swords above the flags. Broome exits to the left but we don’t see him go through that door. Howie continues on through the door in the center. We see him come into Lord Summerisle’s main room and turn to his left, towards the pipe organ. The next shot shows the crossed flags, the pool cues and some stairs that turn to the left. The black object to the left of Howie is the organ and we also see some possible coats of arms beneath the stairway. Howie then turns to his right. We then see the rest of the room with a divider and the room beyond that, an extension of the main room with low bookshelves and a huge landscape painting on the far wall. Lord Summerisle’s covered chair and a huge tapestry to the left. Some color photographs of apples on the cabinet underneath the tapestry. Howie wanders by them and the lit fireplace and turns and pauses at the piano looking towards the windows on the side. He walks over to the windows, passing underneath the painting of Lord Summerisle’s grandfather. At the window he can see the Fire Dance. After that, our POV is reversed and we see Howie close-up with the fireplace and Lord Summerisle’s covered chair behind him. There is a reversal after that then a side-shot of the two meeting in front of the piano, facing the room extension. After Lord Summerisle saying “they do love their divinity lessons” we see a little more of the extended room. There is a door on the same side as the windows that we can see the Fire Dance on. As they turn back to the fireplace, we see a door to the right of the fireplace in front of the divider. They get up and look at some old photographs. They are apparently on the desk that is barely visible underneath the painting of Lord Summerisle’s grandfather. After looking at Lord Summerisle’s grandfather, they move into the extension and then into a dining room. (We’ve moved from Lochinch to Culzean now). They enter the dining room from a door on the left at the far end, walk around the table and then pause. After seeing the exterior shot of Ailsa Craig they walk outside (still at Culzean), past a rotunda and descend down into a staircase and open a gate. Shots after that are of the garden. *** After unearthing Rowan the hare, Howie returns to Lord Summerisle’s castle. In a shot only available on the Director’s Cut, the camera zooms slowly out from the organ stops as we get to hear Lord Summerisle sing the first verse of The Tinker of Rye. The camera slowly pans left and we see Howie followed by Broome enter the main room. (In the Final Cut and theatrical version it starts with the camera already panned left to catch Howie and Broome walking in, and with Miss Rose’s verse.) The shot ends showing Miss Rose and Lord Summerisle by the piano. The shot of Lord Summerisle playing the piano shows the desk a little better as well as some photos of apples on the wall beneath the painting of his grandfather. As Howie throws the dead hare onto the bearskin rug we see the wall behind him and corner that would be where the windows looking out to where the Fire Dance was. Behind Howie on the wall is a large shield with many swords on it. The corner wall has some large portraits on it. As the camera pans left we see that the two sets of windows have their curtains drawn. As Howie says “It’s sacrilege” we see the stairs that we saw when he first looked around the main room behind him, a grandfather clock on one landing, the black organ works to our left. Lord Summerisle stands up as Howie accosts him about where Rowan is. Behind Lord Summerisle we see the painting of his grandfather but it is totally blacked out, I guess as it might have clashed visually in that shot. In the succeeding shots, Lord Summerisle’s covered chair is behind Howie.